


Sabihin [A Tokyo Ghoul Filipino Fanfiction]

by Clovelyliz



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Mas maganda sana kung hindi mo nalang nalaman.❞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabihin [A Tokyo Ghoul Filipino Fanfiction]

**Author's Note:**

> Unang beses ko palang magsusulat ng isang fanfic sa wikang Filipino. Paumanhin sa mga pagkakamali sa aking balarila.
> 
> Ang bahagi ng sulat ni Kara na naka-italicize ay hindi niya binasa habang siya nagbigay ng kanyang speech. Ang bahagi naman na naka-bold ang bahagi na binasa niya.

“Kara? Kara! Handa ka na ba? Ikaw na susunod ha!”

Tumayo ako ang tumango bago tumakbo si Hinami pabalik sa stage at sinenyasan akong lumapit. Inayos ko yung damit ko bago ako naglakad papunta sa kanya.

“Ang susunod po na magbibigay ng speech ay ang pinakamatalik na kaibigan nina Kimi at Nishiki na si Kara Saioji!”

Lumapit ako kay Hinami at binigay niya ang mikropono saakin bago siya bumaba ng stage. Tumingin ako kay Kimi at ngumiti bago ako tumingin kay Nishiki. Nilabas ko yung _kodigo_ ko at huminga ng malalim. 

**_“_ Matagal ko nang kilala si Kimi, dati, kaklase ko siya sa dalawang subject sa Kamii; hindi ko siya masyadong pinapansin nung mga panahon na yun kasi hindi ko rin alam kung paano ko siya lalapitan. Nagshift ako ng course nung susunod na taon, naging ‘full time classmate’ ko na siya nung mga panahon na iyon. At naging close kami – hindi ko nga namalayan na ‘best friend’ na pala ang turing niya saakin.**

**Pagkatapos siguro ng dalawang buwan na naging best friend ko si Kimi, pinakilala niya saakin si Nishiki.**

_Hindi lang alam ni Kimi na matagal ko nang kilala si Nishiki. Kahit nung first year palang ako sa Kamii, mas matanda si Nishiki saakin ng isang taon kaya ‘senpai’ ang madalas kong tawag sa kanya. Nakilala ko siya nung isang University Fair – siya yung nagbabantay ng booth nila, hindi ko nga alam kung bakit siya yung pinagbantay. Napakasnobero niyang tao before pagnakilala mo, mabait din pala siya. Nung taon din na yun, medyo nanganib ako sa Algebra at may time na late ako umuwi. Nakasabay ko siya nun, tinanong niya ako kung bakit ang late ko na umuwi – sinabi ko kung bakit at nagvolunteer siyang itutor ako. Ayoko sanang pumayag nung una kasi nahihiya ako pero dahil sinabi niya na okay lang sa kanya – pumayag na din ako._

_Nagsimula yung sessions namin, usually sa vacant periods kasi nagkakasabay naman yung vacants namin – ayoko din naman siyang istorbuhin pagkatapos ng classes kaya sa vacant nalang. Hindi ko alam kung kailan nanyari at paano, pero pakonti-konti akong nahuhulog kay Nishiki. Hindi ko masabi sa kanya kasi sinabi niya na may girlfriend na daw siya – ang saklap diba? I stayed strong, pero kapag napaguusapan namin ni Nishiki yung girlfriend niya – ang saya niya tignan, yung tipong, sobrang saya ba. Kapag nababanggit niya yung girlfriend niya, nagiiba yung ugali niya. Naingit ako. Hindi ko alam kung ano yung mararamdaman ko, pero wala naman akong karapatan diba? Hindi naman niya alam na may gusto ako sa kanya. Dumating yung second year, sabi saakin ni Kimi na ipapakilala na niya saakin yung boyfriend niya – pumayag ako kasi matagal ko na rin gustong makilala yung lalaki na mahal na mahal ng best friend ko. Sa Anteiku kami nagkita, nung una, si Nishiki palang yung nandun kaya sa kanya muna ako nakiupo. Sinabi niya saakin na magkikita daw sila yung girlfriend niya ngayon, sabi ko sa sarili ko, bet ko yan para makita ko din yung bruha na yun. Hindi nagtagal, dumating si Kimi – nakita ko na nagbago yung itsura ni Nishiki, ngumiti siya at para bang… nagiba yung aura niya, parang gumaan at sumaya._

_Pinakilala siya saakin ni Kimi at bago pa masabi ni Nishiki na magkakilala kami, sinabi ko na may lakad pa ako at umalis. Mukhang hindi naman nila nahalata na magkakilala kami kasi hindi pinahalata ni Nishiki._

_Dapat pala, matagal ko nang sinabi sayo Nishiki. Pero, mas okay na din yung ganito. Yung hindi mo alam na mahal kita. Baka kung nalaman mo, nasira pa yung pagkakaibigan natin._

**Hindi ko na talaga alam kung ano yung sasabihin ko, kaya, alagaan niyo ang isa’t-isa. Mahalin niyo ang isa’t-isa. Nandito lang ako para sa inyong dalawa. Kimi, sabihin mo saakin kung may ginawa siya sayo na masama, ipapaman hunt ko yan.”**

Tumawa nalang si Kimi at si Nishiki, bumalik si Hinami sa stage at binalik ko sa kanya yung mikropono bago ako bumaba. Nilapitan ako ni Touka at tinignan ng masama.

“Ano nanaman Touka?”

“Bakit hindi mo binasa yung buong sulat?”

“Ano ka ba? Yun lang talaga yung laman yung papel ko, promise.”

Nagbugtong hininga si Touka bago ako iniwan. Huminga ulit ako ng malalim at kinuha yung mga gamit ko bago lumabas ng reception hall. Naglakad-lakad ako sa labas, buti nalang may garden sa likod nung reception hall. Umupo ako sa isa sa mga benches at tumingin sa paligid ko.

Nagulat ako nung may naglagay ng jacket sa mga balikat ko.

“Hindi ako hanger.”

“Wala naman akong sinabi na hanger ka, bakit ka kasi lumabas ng hindi nagdadala ng scarf?”

Kinagat ko yung labi ko nung narinig ko yung boses, si Nishiki lang naman yung may ganung boses at pagsasalitaan ako ng ganun.

 “Ba’t nandito ka? Nagrurunaway groom ka ba?” Tumawa ako, tumawa rin siya bago umupo sa tabi ko.

“Nakita kasi namin ni Kimi na lumabas ka, kaya sabi niya, sundan daw kita.” Napangiti ako, ang bait talaga ni Kimi.

“May problem ba?”

Tumingin ako kay Nishiki at tumawa, “Pano mo naman masasabi na may problema ako?”

“Halata eh.”

“Wala akong problema Nishiki. Kailangan ko lang ng hangin.”

Tumawa si Nishiki bago siya tumingin saakin, “Seryosong tanong, anong problema?”

Nagbuntong hininga ako at tumayo. “Congratulations Nishiki. Alagaan mo ng mabuti si Kimi para saakin ha?” Tinaggal ko yung jacket niya at binalik sa kanya bago ako naglakad papalayo.

“Kara! Teka lang!” Hinawakan ni Nishiki yung braso ko kaya napatigil ako sa paglalakad.

“Ano ba talaga problema mo?” Tinanong ni Nishiki, tinignan ko lang siya at nagpigil ng luha bago ko kinuha yung kamay niya ang nilagay yung _kodigo_ ng speech ko sa mga kamay niya.

“Pasensya ka na Nishiki ha, inisip ko lang na, kung nalaman mo sana, nasira yung pagkakaibigan natin. Mas maganda kung hindi mo sana nalaman.”

Tinanggal ko yung pagkakahawak niya sa braso ko at tumango ako bago tumalikod.

“Congratulations ulit.”

Nagsimula na akong maglakad, dahan-dahan nung una kasi akala ko, pipigilan niya ako ulit. Pero nung nagtagal, binilisan ko na rin yung paglalakad ko papalayo sa reception hall.

Hindi ko na napigilan yung sarili ko, umiyak na din ako habang papaalis ng reception hall. Hindi na ako nagpaalam kila Touka, ayokong makita nila ako ng ganito. Mas lalo na si Kimi, ayokong makita niya ako na umiiyak ng ganito sa araw ng kasal niya.

Tumingin ako sa langit at ngumiti.

 

_“Mas maganda kung hindi mo sana nalaman.”_


End file.
